chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Slovak 4
//Ver. 4.02 Based on AutoBuild 712 English.lng // Slovak translation by Jan Tuska 19.2.2009, codepage 1250 // you can modify the content of this file copy as you need // obsah kópie tohto súboru si môžete upraviť podľa svojich potrieb a jazykového cítenia // pre zobrazenie celej dĺžky položiek menu odporúčam použiť fonty do veľkosti 12 1 "Hlavné menu" 2 "RAW" 3 "OSD" 4 "Histogram" 5 "Zebra" 6 "Skript" 7 "Zobrazenie" 8 "Rôzne" 9 "Ladenie" 10 "Prvotné nastavenie" 11 "Ulož nastavenie" 12 "Späť" 13 "RAW" 14 "RAW" 16 "Iba 1.snímka série do RAW" 17 "RAW v adresári s JPG" 18 "RAW súbor - predpona" 19 "RAW súbor - prípona" 20 "OSD" 21 "OSD" 22 "Extra" 23 "Prídavné hodnoty" 24 "Typ zoomu" 25 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 26 "Hodiny" 27 "Editor OSD" 28 "Batéria" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Živý histogram" 31 "Zložky" 32 "Typ" 33 "Pre/podexpozícia" 34 "Ignorovať hraničné špičky" 35 "Automatická mierka" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Zebra" 38 "Typ" 39 "Podexpozícia - prah" 40 "Preexpozícia - prah" 41 "Obnoviť CANON displej" 42 "Obnoviť OSD" 43 "Prekresliť zebru" 44 "Skript" 45 "Vložiť zo súboru" 46 "Oneskorenie (.1s)" 47 "Aktuálny skript" 48 "Parametre" 49 "Zobrazenie" 50 "OSD - jazyk" 51 "OSD - kódová stránka" 52 "Menu - font" 53 "Farby" 54 "OSD - text" 55 "OSD - pozadie" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram - pozadie" 58 "Histogram - okraj" 59 "Histogram - značky exp" 60 "Zebra - podexpozícia" 61 "Zebra - preexpozícia" 62 "Ikona batérie" 63 "Menu - text" 64 "Menu - pozadie" 65 "Čítačka textu - text" 66 "Čítačka textu - pozadie" 67 "Rôzne" 68 "Prehliadač súborov" 69 "Kalendár" 70 "Čítačka textu" 71 "Hry" 72 "Lampa" 73 "Úvodná obrazovka" 74 "MF páčkou zoomu" 75 "Tlačítko módu" 76 "Paleta" 77 "Verzia programu" 78 "Voľná pamäť" 79 "Ladenie" 80 "Zobraziť dáta" 81 "Stránka PropCase" 82 "Ladiace hodnoty" 83 "Prehliadač pamäte" 84 "ALT +/- činnosť pri ladení" 85 "Vytvoriť bootovaciu kartu" 86 "Batéria" 87 "Napätie MAX (mV)" 88 "Napätie MIN (mV)" 89 "Krok (ON=25, OFF=1 mV)" 90 "Batéria - %" 91 "Batéria - mV" 92 "Batéria - ikona" 93 "Čítačka textov" 94 "Nový súbor" 95 "Predošlý súbor" 96 "Font" 97 "Kódová stránka" 98 "Zalamovať slová" 99 "Autoposun" 100 "Oneskoriť posun o (s)" 101 "Hry" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Prvotné nastavenie ***" 105 "Naozaj vrátiť nastavenie\nna prvotné hodnoty?" 106 "*** Informácie o programe ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDátum: %s\nCas: %s\nPrístr: %s\nFW Ver: %s\nCompiler: %s" 108 "*** Informácie o pamäti ***" 109 "Voľná pamäť: %d bytov" 110 "*** Informácie ***" 111 "Prepni prístroj\ndo PLAY módu\na skús to znovu. :)" // nadpisy prehliadača súborov 112 "Prehliadač súborov" 113 "Súbor skriptu" 114 "Textový súbor" 115 "Súbor fontu" 116 "Súbor jazyka" // kalendár 117 "Január" 118 "Február" 119 "Marec" 120 "Apríl" 121 "Máj" 122 "Jún" 123 "Júl" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Október" 127 "November" 128 "December" 129 " Po" 130 " Ut" 131 " St" 132 " Št" 133 " Pi" 134 " So" 135 " Ne" 136 "Dnes:" // tlačítka správ 137 "OK" 138 "Áno" 139 "Nie" 140 "Zrušiť" // rozmiestnenie OSD 141 "Histogram" 142 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 143 "Extra" 144 "Prídavné hodnoty" 145 "Ikona batérie" 146 "Stav batérie" 147 "Hodiny" // paleta 148 "Vykreslenie farby - SET" 149 " Ukončenie - MENU " 150 "Farba" 151 "%s pre výber farby" // reversi 152 "*** Výsledky hry ***" 153 "Vyhrávaš :))" 154 "Sorry, možno nabudúce :(" 155 "Remíza! :/" 156 "*** Chybný ťah ***" 157 "Sem nemožno ťahať!" 158 "Táto bunka nie je prázdna!" 159 "Na ťahu: Ty " 160 "Na ťahu: Canon" 161 " KONIEC HRY " 162 " Biela Čierna " 163 "*** O hre ***" // sokoban 164 "Obtiažnosť" 165 " Ťahy" 166 "*** K O N I E C ***" 167 "Áno!\n Si super! " // konzola 168 "*** SPUSTENÉ ***" 169 "*** PRERUŠENÉ ***" 170 "*** UKONČENÉ ***" // prehliadač súborov 171 "*** Odstrániť adresár ***" 172 "Odstrániť\nVŠETKY súbory \nz vybraného adresára?" 173 "*** Odstrániť súbor ***" 174 "Odstrániť\nvybraný súbor?" // test výkonu 175 "Test výkonu" 176 "Výpočet..." 177 "Štart - SET" 178 "Obrazovka" 179 "Zápis :" 180 "Čítanie :" 181 "Pamäť" 182 "Flash-karta" 183 "Zápis (RAW) :" 184 "Zápis (Mem) :" 185 "Zápis (64k) :" 186 "Čítanie (64k) :" 187 "Zakázať vypnutie LCD" 188 "Vystrihnúť" 189 "Kopírovať" 190 "Prilepiť" 191 "Odstrániť" 192 "Inverzia výberu" 193 "*** Vystrihnutie súborov ***" 194 "Vystrihnúť\n%d súborov\nz %s/?" 195 "*** Kopírovanie súborov ***" 196 "Kopírovať\n%d vybraných súborov\nz %s/?" 197 "*** Odstránenie súborov ***" 198 "Odstrániť\n%d vybraných súborov?" 199 "Čakaj..." 200 "Mriežka" 201 "Vložiť zo súboru" 202 "Čiary" 203 "Mriežka" 204 "Súbor mriežky" 205 "Aktuálna mriežka" 206 "Redukcia šumu" 207 "Zmeniť farby mriežky" 208 " Čiary" 209 " Výplň" 210 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 211 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 212 "Canon vzdial.-predná rov. HO" 213 "Použiť EXIF vzdialenosť" 214 "Vzdialenosť v príd.hodnotách" 215 "Predná rovina HO v príd.hod." 216 "Zadná rovina HO v príd.hod." 217 "Hyperfokálna vzdialenosť..." 218 "Hĺbka ostrosti v príd.hod." 219 "Prídavné hodnoty" 220 "Prídavné hodnoty" 221 "Zobraziť pri náhľade" 222 "Zoom" 223 "Skutočná' clona" 224 "Skutočná' ISO" 225 "Trhová' ISO" 226 "ISO iba pri AutoISO" 227 "Nastavené Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Namerané Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Nastavené Bv (jas)" 230 "Namerané Bv" 231 "Preexpozícia (bez blesku)" 232 "Svetelnosť scény" 233 "Video" 234 "Video" 235 "Video - mód" 236 "Video - bit. rýchlosť" 237 "Video - kvalita" 238 "Extra fotooperácie" 239 "Extra fotooperácie" 240 "Extra čas uzávierky" 241 " Násobok" 242 "Extra clona" 243 "Extra ISO" 244 " Násobok" 245 "Extra vzdialenosť" 246 " Násobok (mm)" 247 "Stupňovaná expozícia pri sérii" 248 "Stupňovaná expozícia pri sérii" 249 "Stupeň času" 250 "Stupeň clony" 251 "Stupeň ISO" 252 " Násobok" 253 "Stupeň vzdialenosti (MF)" 254 " Násobok (mm)" 255 "Smer stupňovania" 256 "Autoštart" 257 "Diaľková spúšť" 258 "Riadiť expozíciu (bez blesku)" 259 "Riadiť expozíciu (bez blesku)" 260 "Prepočítať expozíciu" 261 "Prepočítať Tv expozíciu" 262 "Prepočítať Av expozíciu" 263 "Prepočítať ISO expozíciu" 264 "Nulovať hodnoty pri štarte" 265 "Canon preexpozícia" 266 "Vyvolanie RAW do JPG" 267 "Prepni fotoaparát\ndo režimu fotografovania a urob\njednu snímku." 268 "RAW súbor" 269 "RAW - suma" 270 "RAW - priemer" 271 "Málo miesta na karte:\n%dM vyžadované, %dM dostupné." 272 "OSD pri náhľade" 273 "Štart zoznamu úloh" 274 "Vzdialenosť od šošoviek" 275 "Zrušiť stupňovanie pri štarte" 276 "Vytvoriť kartu s 2 partíciami" 277 "Zameniť partície" 278 "Toto ZNIČÍ VŠETKY INFORMÁCIE\nna karte. Pokračovať?" 279 "Táto karta má iba jednu partíciu." 280 "Chyba" 281 "Varovanie" 282 "Informácia" 283 "RGB zebra (len preexpozícia)" 284 "ND filter - stav" 285 "Mriežka histogramu" 286 "OSD varovanie" 287 "OSD varovanie - pozadie" 288 "Voľné miesto - farba ikony" 289 "Voľné miesto - ikona" 290 "Voľné miesto na karte" 291 "Voľné miesto - %" 292 "Voľné miesto - MB" 293 "Voľné miesto - veľkosť" 294 "RAW snímky - zostatok" 295 "RAW - zostatok" 296 "RAW - stav" 297 "Video - hodnoty" 298 " Typ násobku" 299 "Vlastné menu" 300 "Vlastné menu" 301 " " 302 "Násob. konvertora 100=1x" 303 "Indikátor voľn. miesta" 304 " Veľkosť zobrazenia" 305 " Šírka/Výška" 306 " Prah v %" 307 " Prah v MB" 308 "Jednotka varovania" 309 "Prah varovania" 310 "Optický zoom" 311 "Hodiny" 312 "Nastavenie hodín" 313 "Formát hodín" 314 "Voľné miesto - farba pozadia" 315 "Indikátor 12 h formátu" 316 "Pri pol. stlač. spúšte" 317 "Nastavenie RAW" 318 "RAW" 319 "Voľné miesto na karte" 320 "Voľné miesto" 321 "Vlastné Auto ISO" 322 "Vlastné Auto ISO" 323 "Vlastné Auto ISO" 324 "Maximálny čas" 325 "Vlastný násob. (1/FL/nás.)" 326 "IS násobok (Tv*násobok)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Názov menu - text" 331 "Názov menu - pozadie" 332 "Kurzor - text" 333 "Kurzor - pozadie" 334 "Centrovať menu" 335 "Stlmiť počas zoomu" 336 "Odstrániť vadné pixely" 337 "Vypnúť" 338 "Priemer" 339 "RAWkonv" 340 "Extra nastavenia" 341 "Extra nastavenia - pozadie" 342 "Zakázať extra nastavenia" 343 " Zahrnúť AutoISO & stupňov." 344 " Skryť OSD" 345 "Nie pri videozázname" 346 "Zvyšný čas videa" 347 " Rýchlosť obnovovania (~s)" 348 "Zvyšný čas videa" 349 "Zrušiť par. videa pri štarte" 350 "Rýchle prepnutie EV" 351 " Veľkosť kroku" 352 "Korekcia EV" 353 "Odstrániť všetky\nRAW súbory bez súvisiacich JPG\nv zložke DCIM?" 354 "Odstrániť všetky\nRAW súbory bez súvisiacich JPG\nvo vybranej zložke?" 355 "Odstrániť všetky\nRAW súbory bez súvisiacich JPG?\n(okrem označených)" 356 "Možnosti RAW\n sa netýkajú tejto položky" 357 "*** Odstránenie RAW súborov ***" 358 "Odstránenie RAW" 359 "Vlastné menu ako základné" 360 "Symboly - font" 361 "Súbor symbolov" 362 "Symboly" 363 "Symboly - text" 364 "Symboly - pozadie" 365 "Vlastné krivky" 366 "Vlastné krivky" 367 "Vložiť profil krivky" 368 "Krivka" 369 "Súbor krivky" 370 "Prekrytie okrajov" 371 "Prekrytie okrajov" 372 "Prekrytie okrajov" 373 "Prekrytie - prah" 374 "Prekrytie - farba" 375 "Diaľková spúšť" 376 "Diaľková spúšť" 377 "Synch. diaľková spúšť" 378 "Synchronizácia" 379 "Oneskoriť synchronizáciu" 380 "Oneskorenie (krok 0.1ms)" 381 "Oneskorenie (krok 0.1s)" 382 "Tlačidlo AF" 383 "Prvotné hodnoty parametrov" 384 "Nastavenie parametrov" 385 "Zakázať RAW @ šport" 386 "Zakázať RAW @ burst" 387 "Zakázať RAW @ EV stupňovanie" 388 "Zakázať RAW @ časovač" 389 "Výnimky" 390 "Menu výnimiek RAW" 391 "Varovať pri výnimke?" 392 "Vyber 1. položku menu" 393 "Pauza (0.1s)" 394 "Diaľková spúšť - synchronizácia" 395 "Video - rýchle ovládanie" 396 "Teplota" 397 "Teplota" 398 "Video - ovládanie kvality" 399 "Diaľkový zoom" 400 "Zoom pauza 0.1s" 401 "Zvuk pri štarte" 402 "Odčít. RAW - predpona" 403 "Odčít. RAW - prípona" 404 "Odčítať vstup. hodn. tmy" 405 "Odčítať výst. hodn. tmy" 406 "od" 407 "...%d viac súborov" 408 "Odčítanie" 409 "Odčítať od označeného" 410 "Uložiť parametre" 411 "Video Ev display" 412 " Hodnota prestavenia zoomu" 413 "Prestavenie zoomu" 414 " Nulovať pri štarte" 415 "Pridať príponu RAW" 416 " vo Fahrenheitoch" 417 "Vložiť prekrytie okrajov" 418 "Uloziť prekrytie okrajov" 419 "Povoliť pri prehliadaní" 420 "Voľná vnútorná pamäť" 421 "Vložiť+nastaviť zoom" 422 "Zamknúť prekrytie okrajov" 423 "Blesk pri zatváraní uzávierky" 424 "DNG formát" 425 "RAW buffer uložený" 426 "Nemožno vložiť CHDK/badpixel.bin\nSpusti \nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "Čas ukladania RAW" 428 "Štvorica" 429 "Protivník:" 430 "Človek" 431 "Hru vyhral hráč 1" 432 "Hru vyhral hráč 2" 433 "Porazil som Ťa!" 434 "Hra skončila remízou" 435 "Zakázať RAW @ Prekrytie okrajov" 436 "Zakázať RAW @ Auto" 437 "Blesk pri video?" 438 " Výkon blesku" 439 "Prípona 'DNG' súboru" 440 "DNG viditeľné cez USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "dostupné farby" 443 "na správnom mieste" 444 "správna farba" 445 "SPRÁVNE :-)" 446 "KONIEC HRY" 447 "<--> výber stĺpca" 448 "UPDOWN výber farby" 449 "SET ďalší riadok" 450 "ŽIADNA FARBA 2x" 451 "Reset jazyka a fontov" 452 "Reštart fotoaparátu..." 453 "Vnútiť blesk" Category:Language files